


Зачем существуют поцелуи

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, RST, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Мила упрашивает Юру побыть купидоном и раздать валентинки в этот День святого Валентина.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Зачем существуют поцелуи

— Ну, пожалуйста-а-а, — протянула Мила и шмыгнула носом. Бедную девочку настигла эпидемия гриппа, так что Юра тут же велел вернуться ей в постель, а сам пошел заваривать чай, для себя и для нее. Но сначала вымыть руки, а то мало ли, что можно подхватить в автобусе. Когда он вернулся с ароматным ягодным чаем, Мила снова затянула: — Пожалуйста, Юра, без купидона не будет никакого Дня Валентина. 

— Мне на День Валентина глубоко похрену. Если честно, — сказал Юра и сложил руки на груди, подчеркивая тем самым свою непоколебимость. Мила же, которая по собственной воле последние несколько лет исполняла роль купидона, то есть разносила валентинки их адресатам, все не унималась. 

— Юра, проси, что хочешь, все для тебя сделаю. 

Юра задумался. Все, что хочешь, — это вообще-то много. Но и разносить валентинки в позорищном платье с розовыми сердечками — тоже не мало.

— Все, что хочешь? Ла-адно… Отдай мне тот химозный мандариновый чай, который тебе Витя привез.

— Половину — и сделке быть.

Юра кивнул.

— Половину — и я раздаю валентинки в обычной одежде.

— Забирай весь — и разноси в моем платье.

— Под леггенсы.

— Красные. У меня есть.

Юра закатил глаза.

— Я делаю это только ради мандаринового чая, который, сука, вкуснее, чем все, что я пробовал в этой жизни.

Мила шмыгнула носом.

— Иди достань с верхней полки, он за пачкой хлопьев должен быть. А я пока тебе костюм найду. О, и фотку завтра не забудь прислать!

— Спешу и падаю.

— Ладно, попрошу девчонок тебя сфоткать.

— Сучка. 

Мила осклабилась, а Юра развернулся на пятках (леопардовые носки хорошо скользили по паркету) и пошел добывать свой чай.

***

Юра специально дождался, чтобы все ушли из раздевалки, и только потом начал переодеваться. Шерстяное белое платье с нашитыми на него розовыми сердечками его пугало. Еще очень раздражали крылышки ангела, которыми тоже снабдила его Мила. Юре хотелось разодрать их в клочья, но нельзя было: не его собственность. 

Наконец он переоделся. Взглянул на себя в зеркало — и вздрогнул. Поскорее отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого кошмара, и направился к выходу. Ровно на полпути между женской и мужской раздевалкой висел картонный почтовый ящик (на самом деле коробка из-под конфет, обклеенная золотистой бумагой и разноцветными сердечками). Юра открыл дно и высыпал валентинки в пакет из «Пятерочки». Настроение у него было мрачным. 

Скоро его все увидят. Вот хохоту-то будет! Даже несмотря на то, что коротенькое платье на нем — как кофта. Но оно же с розовыми нашивками! Розовый цвет Юра ненавидел до тошноты, особенно сейчас. 

«Надо выйти», — убеждал себя Юра, стоя у двери на каток. Перевел дыхание и толкнул дверь. Сначала ничего не происходило. «Надо идти», — сказал он себе и сделал несколько шагов. И тут его заметили. К его огромному удивлению, никто не начал смеяться, наоборот, все захлопали, даже Яков. Большинство улыбались добродушно, но некоторые девчонки все же потянулись за телефонами. Им Юра показал кулак и вытащил первую валентинку. В ней был печатный стишок, а подпись не стояла. Скукота.

— Алин, это тебе.

Алина подъехала к бортику и забрала свою валентинку. Юра вытащил следующую. Снова ничего интересного. И так — еще несколько открыток: только печатные стишки и отсутствие подписи. Но вдруг — громадная валентинка с настоящим рукописным стихом. Видимо, собственного сочинения, потому что Юра ничего такого из школьной программы не помнил.

— Кристине от Гоши, — объявил Юра, и когда красная, как свекла, Кристина забрала валентинку, полез дальше. И снова — печатные стишки. Люди все такие унылые или им тупо лень постараться придумать что-то оригинальное для своей зазнобы? Юра надеялся, что на его имя не будет такого печатного хлама. 

— Витя, это тебе. Признайся, сам себе валентинку кинул? — спросил он злобно, пытаясь скрыть свою ревность.

— А вот и нет, Юрочка, и завидовать, кстати, плохо.

— Это я-то завидую?

— Ну так тебе же никто валентинку не кинул, верно?

Юра посмотрел в пакет — там было пусто. Ему действительно не досталась ни одна валентинка. Ну и ладно, не очень и надо. Он хмыкнул и пошел переодеваться, почесывая задницу.

— Очень эстетично, — заметил сзади Витя. Юра повернулся и показал ему фак. Чтоб не умничали всякие старики. 

Но за коим-то хреном Витя потащился за ним.

— Чего надо? — недоброжелательно спросил Юра.

— Воду в сумке забыл, — пояснил тот.

Они зашли в раздевалку, Витя открыл свой шкафчик, достал сумку и принялся искать бутылку, когда вдруг его телефон зазвонил. Витя ответил. Из трубки было слышно Якова:

— Быстро сюда, тут _твой_ навернулся, кажется, перелом!

Витя пулей вылетел из раздевалки. _Его_ Юри навернулся — это вам не шутки. Хоть они уже и не встречались, Витя носился с ним как с писанной торбой. Юре вдруг резко захотелось сделать ему какую-то гадость. Например, стащить что-нибудь — его сумка так удобно стояла на лавочке. Потом вернуть, конечно… Или не вернуть — по ситуации. 

Он решился. Хотя рыться в чужих вещах и некрасиво, но уж больно хотелось подгадить Вите. Поэтому он все-таки распахнул сумку — и что же он увидел? Целую россыпь валентинок. Как будто Витя собирался одарить ими как минимум половину катка. Юра взял одну наугад. Очередной печатный стишок и подпись «Для Юры». Стоп, «Для Юры»? Юра взял другую — тоже для него. И третья, на которой было написано: «Давай встречаться. Ксюша», — тоже для него. Все с разными почерками, некоторые с рукописными словами, но все, абсолютно все — для него.

Юра сгреб валентинки в охапку и побежал вслед за Витей, так и не переодевшись.

— Это что за хрень?! — заорал он на весь каток.

Витя поднял на него глаза. Он сидел на корточках рядом с Кацуки и был явно бледнее обычного. А потом он понял, что в руках у Юры. У него на лице отразилась паника, затем — мольба.

— Пожалуйста, не сейчас, — попросил он. — Похоже, у Юри перелом.

— После тренировки у меня, — сказал Юра тоном, не требующим возражений и все-таки пошел переодеваться.

***

Юра пил химозный мандариновый чай и нервно выстукивал по столу пальцами ритм. Ждал Витю. И вот в дверь позвонили, и он сорвался с места. 

— Наконец приперся, — буркнул он. — Чаю не предлагаю.

— Ладно, — сказал Витя. Он выглядел чертовски уставшим. Ездил с Кацуки в больницу — в самом деле оказался перелом. Потом отвозил Юри в его съемный дом (он упорно не хотел жить в квартире), затем вернулся на каток. 

— Хочу услышать внятное объяснение _моим_ валентинкам у тебя в сумке.

— Хорошо. Вот тебе объяснение: ты мне нравишься.

Юра сперва опешил. Потом, когда он полностью осознал услышанное, у него отвисла челюсть. Но вскоре он собрался и снова наехал на Витю:

— Даже если так, это не объясняет, почему они были у тебя.

— Я боялся конкуренции, поэтому выкрал все твои валентинки. 

— Но ты ничего не предпринял, чтобы самому сказать о своих чувствах, — хмыкнул Юра.

— Я делаю это сейчас. Ты примешь мои чувства?

Юра растерялся, что случалось с ним не часто. Так легко было сказать «нет» и покончить со всем этим, но как же хотелось сказать «да»!

— Ладно, неверное, это плохая идея. Все знают, как ты относишься к чувствам и всему такому. Я поеду домой, с твоего позволения.

— Нет! 

— Нет?

— Нет, останься. В смысле, ты, конечно, можешь поехать домой, но только после того, как выслушаешь.

— Да?

— Значит, так… Я влюблен в тебя лет с четырнадцати. Уже три года, хах. Я привык, что не интересен тебе. Ты даже предал меня, нарушив свое обещание и свалив в Японию…

— Я тысячу раз об этом пожалел.

— Для справки: достаточно было извиниться.

— Извини. 

— Так вот, да, я хочу принять твои чувства, но у меня это первые отношения, так что я не знаю, что делать, и боюсь накосячить.

— Делай то, что говорит тебе твое сердце.

— Примерно такого ответа я от тебя и ждал. Так вот, мое сердце говорит мне поцеловать тебя, но я никогда этого не делал.

— Тогда самое время попробовать, — улыбнулся Витя.

Юра встал с табуретки и навис над сидящим Витей. Он медленно приближался к нему, все не решаясь закрыть глаза. Он даже соприкоснулся с ним губами, так их и не закрыв. А вот Витя зажмурился. 

— Я сделал это, — сказал Юра.

— Ты же не успел получить удовольствия.

— Да?

— Да. Поцелуи затем и существуют. Для удовольствия.

— А я-то думал, зачем существуют поцелуи, — хохотнул Юра. Он уже заметно расслабился, так что совсем не возражал, когда Витя притянул его к себе и накрыл губами его губы. Этот поцелуй вышел более длительным, и ему захотелось закрыть глаза. Что он и сделал, поняв, что так еще прикольнее _чувствовать_. 

— Именно ради этого, — сказал Витя нежно и посмотрел ему в глаза. В его взгляде Юра все еще видел усталость, но теперь к ней примешалось еще что-то. Он окрестил это увиденное счастьем.

***Эпилог***

— А я-то думал, зачем существует секс, — хохотнул Юра и довольно потянулся. Только что, в этот чудесный апрельский выходной, они впервые переспали, и ему понравилось. Боже, как Витя его трахал! Но сначала очень заботливо подготовил его своими волшебными пальцами. Сначала одним, потом двумя, затем — тремя. И постоянно задевая простату, так что Юра стонал и выгибался, подаваясь назад, словно пытаясь почувствовать еще больше. 

— Для удовольствия, — кивнул улыбающийся Витя и подмял Юру под себя, прижимаясь ртом к его рту. Юра любил поцелуи с ним, они всегда были просто сказочными. Юра любил его всего, потому что это был тот самый Виктор Никифоров, в которого он влюбился в четырнадцать и ни на миг не переставал любить. Хотя нет, пожалуй, это была улучшенная версия того Никифорова. Этот Витя был заботливым, домашним, мягким, как пушистый кот. С этим Витей было приятно проводить вечера за кружкой химозного мандаринового чая. Этого Витю он ни за что не хотел бы потерять. 

На кухне звякнула мультиварка, сообщая, что их курица с овощами приготовилась, и Юра отлип от Вити: уж больно хотелось есть. Не одеваясь, он пошлепал босыми ногами в стороны кухни, Витя — следом. Но до кухни они так и не дошли, снова начав целоваться в прихожей. Ну ладно, можно еще немного, курица все равно горячая…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9020278) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
